Amazed
by fullhousegrl22
Summary: Bella and Edward met in kindergarten: Edward is the class nerd, and Bella is the brunette beauty. Will personality conquer over all? Can two different cliques find love, or will this just be a bad idea from the start?
1. Chapter 1

**Amazed**

_**Age 12**_

_One year, twenty-seven days, and fourteen hours to go_, I kept repeating in my head. _One year, twenty-seven days, and fourteen hours_ until I graduate middle school.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I love hanging out with my friends, but living in the small town of Forks can get pretty annoying. I have my best friends, Alice and Rosalie, but we just can't seem to find the same things that interest us, but somehow we always get along.

Rosalie is more of the tom-boy type. Always hanging around cars, and always hanging out with the guys. As for Alice, we all swear that the mall is her second home. Nothing but designer labels are allowed in her closet, and knock-offs, you better just shut up now.

As for me, I'm just the average type of girl. I love to read though. The only time that you don't see me with a book is when I'm in the bathroom…that's just downright embarrassing.

My brother, Emmett, is the only person in this world that understands all of who I am. Even though he is a year older then me, he knows that I come before any friends, and never leaves my side. But he and my dad, Charlie, are all very close.

I've always had this one boy crushing on me, his name is Edward Cullen. He was always that nerdy boy; to involved with his video games or homework to even acknowledge anyone's presence. I mean, he has these emerald green eyes, and this bronze shade of hair, but in some way, I think I actually like him, too.

"Belly!" Emmett called up to me.

"What, Emmett?" I said as I came down the stairs.

"Dad says he wants us to go over to the Cullen's for dinner tonight. We are leaving in about ten minutes if you want to ride in a car and not walk!" He shouted to loud…again.

"Okay! Just give me a minute."

Before I left, I had to write in my journal like I always do after school.

_April of 2004_

_Dear Diary,_

_As the days go on, I just can't stop thinking of what will happen when school is out. Alice and Rose will always be over, but sometimes I might want to get away. I think I'm starting to have these feelings for Edward. Edward just happens to be my exact age and he knows how to treat me right. _

_Emmett told me that we have to go over to dinner with him tonight. Daddy says that it will be better for my social life if I do. Dad was never the one for dating, but I think he just wants me out of the house._

_Rosalie told me that the day I turn sixteen, she's kidnapping me and taking me on a road trip as far east as we can get. I think we are all sick of the rain, I mean, who wouldn't be?_

_Even though today's entry was short, I'm pretty sure that tomorrow will be twice as long._

_For now,_

_Bells._

"BELLY!" Emmett kept roaring over and over.

"GEEZE! 1 MINUTE PLEASE!" I yelled back.

"Okay!" He said in a sweet tone.

As we all piled into our truck, Emmett of course had to put in his iPod, even though we were going about ten minutes away. He put something on called American Idiot by this band named Green Day. As it went on, I had to say something to dad. "Daddy! Emmett's music has too many cuss words! And it's too loud!" I screamed over the song.

As dad told Emmett to switch songs, he whispered, "Baby," to me. I just stuck my tongue out like a little four year old.

As we arrived at the Cullen's, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen came to greet us. "Charlie! Emmett! And baby Bella! Oh how wonderful it is to see you all over again," Mrs. Cullen said to us.

"Thank you, Esme," Dad said to her.

"It's our pleasure, Charlie," she said back.

As we stepped in, we all gasped in awe. "Geeze, Carlisle, you sure have quite a home here." Dad said in amazement.

Mr. Cullen just laughed, "Oh it's nothing really. You should have seen our home back in California."

Daddy laughed with the adults. Mrs. Cullen came up to Emmett and me. "Kids, why don't you go find Edward and go play."

As our eyes glowed with excitement, we both raced up the stairs. As we got to the top, Emmett won. "You got to be faster, Belly!" he said to me.

I laughed along, "I'm a girl, and I'm uncoordinated, you know that."

Emmett laughed, "Oh don't I."

As we got to Edwards room, it was open, and he was sitting on his bed listening to his iPod. As Emmett and I went in, he immediately saw us and smiled.

"Hey, Emmett! Hi, Isabella," he said with pink cheeks.

As I blushed back, Emmett gagged. "Could you two get a room please?! I cam here to play video games, not see you two make gooey faces at each other."

After he said that, we blushed even deeper. "Whatever you say, Emmett," Edward responded back.

As Emmett went off in his own little corner to play with Edwards X-Box 360, I just sat and read one of Edwards's books. "Whoa! You have _Romeo and Juliet_!? That is so cool!" I said with complete awe in my voice.

Edward blushed a little bit, "Well it is a classic, the best kind of books," he said in a shy voice.

I laughed, "These are the best kind of books! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! I would have totally come over sooner!"

He laughed, too. "I didn't know what you liked, so I kept it to myself for a while. I have some more in my closet if you want."

My face lit up with pure excitement, "Awesome!"

Edward just laughed, "I should have defiantly of told you sooner," he said with a grin on his face.

As we both stepped into his closet, I saw wall to wall shelving of music and books. "You have quite a library in both music and books, you know. This is pretty cool."

Edward laughed and picked up my hand. I blushed to the side of the closet. Who knew that I would like his touch? Who knew that Edward liked me that much? Well, this all was a new mystery novel unfolding for both of us.

"I think the best kinds of books are the ones that you have no idea of what is going to happen. It's like when I heard _Rome and Juliet_ on an audio book, I was crying at the time that Tybalt and Mercutio died. And when Romeo and Juliet died, I was balling my eyes out," I admitted to Edward.

He laughed a little, "I actually cried, too. I was so scared for Romeo when he was banished, but when he came back, I felt a glimmer of hope. Did you see the movie, too?"

I nodded with a smile on my face. "I liked the book better, though. I like being able to read what happens, not seeing what happens. The first time I read it by myself, I was just glued, and now, it happens to be my favorite book," I said a little shy.

"Don't be shy. My favorite book is _Goodnight Moon_. I don't even know why. I think it's just because it was the first book I learned to read. And if that ever got out to our class, I think I would die!" he said with a smile plastered on his face.

I laughed a little, "I love that book! My friend, Alice, got me hooked on it when I was like five. Reading I guess is my thing."

Edward smiled, "No wonder why you are so smart."

I blushed a little, "I'm not that smart. My dad just helps me study, and Emmett helps me socially so I can balance both. Emmett is actually teaching me how to pick up guys, but it's a total waste, I can't talk to a guy to save my life," I added looking down at the floor.

Edward picked up my chin with his finger, "Well, you are talking to me, aren't you?"

I blushed a little bit, "But you're different. I've known you longer, but what if it was like Jacob? I mean, he likes me, but I don't know if I like him. It would be awkward talking to him."

Edward frowned a little, "Oh. But what if you did like him? Would you talk to him?"

I never really thought about that, "I honestly don't know. I mean, I think I like this other guy, but he seems to have mixed feeling for me. We like the same things, but I just don't know if we could work out together, you know?"

He frowned deeper, "A little. I really like this one girl, but I don't know if she knows I exist. We just seem better as friends, I think."

We both sighed and sat on Edwards's bed. "Looks like Emmett is deep into his game. Want to go down to see what our parents are doing?" I asked.

Edward responded in a blank tone, "Sure."

As we made our way down the stairs, we saw all of them drinking wine and watching t.v.

"Dad?" I asked.

He looked up to me and smiled. "Hey, Bella. What's up?"

Looking sad, "When are we going to leave? I think I'm a little tired." I said as I yawned.

He looked worried, "Bella, you don't look so good. Are you feeling okay?"

I shook my head a little bit, "I think it's just a cold."

He still looked worried, "Why don't you go get Emmett, and we'll leave in a while," he said with a worried expression on his face.

"Okay," I said as I rubbed my eye.

As we got back up to Edwards room, he looked worried too. "Are you okay, Isabella?"

I shook my head again, "I just don't feel the best. I'm sure it'll pass in just a while. I'm sorry that I ruined your night," I said with a sad expression on my face.

Edward laughed, "You didn't ruin it, Bella. You actually made it better for me. You see, I don't really have a lot of people come over that often. It was a nice surprise for me to have you over. We never really talk at school, you know."

I looked a little guilty, "I didn't think that you wanted to talk to me. I thought that it might be a little weird. We come from different worlds in some ways."

Edward looked sad, "In some ways we do, but I really did enjoy your presence, Isabella."

I laughed a little bit, "It's Bella if you don't mind. But I think I like you calling me Isabella. It has a nice ring when you call me that.

Edward blushed a little bit, "I can call you that more often if you would like."

I smiled a really big grin, "I think I would like that a lot, Edward."

As we went to go sit back on his bed, I called for Emmett, and of course, in Emmett's time, five minutes mean about twelve hours.

"So Isabella, will I see you at school tomorrow?"

I smiled and blushed a little bit, "In the third row, second seat as always."

Edward smiled and leaned in a little closer. As I leaned in towards him, he said, "Is it okay if I kiss you?" I smiled and nodded, and had the best first kiss any girl could ask for.

Questioning in my mind, who knew that I would fall in love with the nerd? The most amazing, perfect, and amazing boyfriend a girl could ask for…well, at least for now. Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Still Age 12**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, I just can't his name out of my head! We've been 'dating' for about two months now. Daddy doesn't know, but Mr. and Mrs. Cullen couldn't be happier. I spend almost everyday over at their house, well, I don't blame myself. Their house is like a mansion!_

_Emmett says I'm finally starting to fit in like the 'guys.' Emmy bear is even more supportive than the Cullen's...but that's just because he can keep a secret. Emmett is too overprotective, though. He never lets Edward and me be alone, and he always makes the rules for how close we can get. We are lucky if we can even kiss while he is around._

_Daddy says that I'm too young to be dating. He says he really likes the Cullen's, but he's not so sure about me being involved with Edward that way. I know daddy knows best, but it gets annoying most of the time._

_Our mommy, Renee, hasn't been with us in a long time. She left us when I was about three, and got married to some man named Phil. I'm sure he is a nice guy, but anyone who takes our mommy away can't be that great._

_For our two month anniversary, Edward took me to this place in the forest. He calls it our meadow because the pretty flowers always remind him of me. He told me that one flower in the whole place would be speechless if it met me, that it would die because of my natural beauty. Edward really does like me, but we haven't told anyone at school yet. If my best friends found out I was dating the school nerd, they would die of embarrassment of being my friend._

_Once you get to know Edward, he really isn't that nerdy. We like all the same things, and he just chooses to be shy. He really does have a soft side, but he just doesn't like to show it that often. He told me that one day we are going to get married and live as far away as we can get. He told me that this would be no problem because his family is rich._

_His daddy, Carlisle, is a doctor at the Forks hospital. And his mommy, Esme, is a big architect. His mommy told us that she is going to make us a house so big that we won't ever leave again. His family is one of the nicest ever._

_As the days went on, Jacob started to talk to me. He told me that he really likes me, and that some day he wants to go out. When he said that, I immediately looked at Edward and gave a shy smile. I had to tell Jacob that daddy said I can't date until I'm twenty-three…and it worked._

_As my life goes on, I will be that big shot eighth grader in a few months, and I will being the happiest girlfriend you could ever dream of._

_For now,_

_Bells._

"Bella? Can you come down for a minute?" Daddy called up to me.

As I was hurrying to get everything put away, I shouted back, "Give me one minute please!"

About three minutes later, I was rushing down the stairs. Emmett was dressed in a tux, and even with a tie, too. Dad was also in one, but he didn't look as hansom as Emmett. Right as I rushed down the stairs, I saw the Cullen's sitting on the couch drinking soda and wine. As I saw Edward, I immediately smiled and ran over to hug him. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen smiled, and Charlie looked confused.

"If I were you Belly" Emmett started to say, "I'd go get dressed in fancier clothes. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are taking us all out tonight. We just didn't want to tell you, we wanted you to be surprised," he said with a shy grin.

I smiled and ran back upstairs to my room to get changed into my knee length skirt, and blue blouse. Edward said that blue was the prettiest color on me, and whenever we went out, I would always wear something in blue.

Right as I got done brushing my hair, I ran back downstairs. Unfortunately, I tripped right before the landing, but Edward was right there to catch me. When I got into his arms, he just smiled and shook his head.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, do you ever stop falling?" he asked me.

I just laughed, "Nope. And I don't think it'll stop any time soon," I said while everyone laughed.

"Isabella," Mr. Cullen started to say, "If your falling habits keep up, I will have to arrange for you to have your own personal room. Charlie, I would suggest getting carpet on the stairs so it will break some of her fall next time." After he said that, daddy bursted out laughing.

A few minutes after the adults were done talking, we all piled up into their Volvo. Edward, Emmett, and I sat in the back, while Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, and daddy sat in the front.

"Where are we going?" I asked them. They all quietly laughed.

"Isabella," Edward whispered into my ear, "Did I tell you how perfect you look tonight?" he said in a whisper while I shook my head. He quickly kissed me while the adults weren't paying attention, but Emmett was. When Emmett saw, he quickly punched my arm and started gagging.

I quietly whispered into his ear, "Not my fault I can get a boyfriend."

Emmett quietly laughed and punched my arm.

"Love you too, Emmett," I said with a laugh.

As we got to the restaurant, Edward came over and opened my door for me, "For you, Isabella," he said handing me a single red rose. When we noticed our parents weren't looking, I quickly leaned over and kissed him.

Before it could get deeper, daddy called us, "Kids? You coming?"

We laughed and ran along to where he was. We were at some Italian restaurant a few miles away from where we lived. Edward said that this was his favorite restaurant, and that he thought that I would like it too.

As we ordered our dinner, Edward sat closer to me and played with my hair while our parents talked. When the drinks came, daddy held his up and the adults, Emmett, and Edward followed him.

"To Bella and Edward," daddy said. "To Bella and Edward," the rest followed.

"What's going on?" I whispered in Edwards ear.

He laughed, "My parents told Charlie that we were dating. Of course he shocked, but my parents convinced him that we were good together,"

I smiled and leaned closer to him, "Thank you daddy," I said.

He smiled, "Congratulations, Bella."

As we got our food, I noticed that mine didn't look so right. I got the mushroom ravioli. I mean it looked good, but it didn't looked fully cooked. Mr. Cullen was the next one to speak, "I'm very happy for you kids. Who would know that the day when our kids would be together? It's amazing that young ones can love that way, right Esme?"

Mrs. Cullen smiled, "It is. We think of you as part of our family already."

I blushed and ducked my head down, "And who knows, maybe they will get married in the next few years," daddy said with a laugh.

I started to feel really hot, and I started to sweat. "Daddy," I said in short breaths.

As he looked over, he instantly looked worried. "Are you okay, Bells?"

I tried to shake my head no, but I couldn't. I couldn't feel any of the muscles in my body moving. "Carlisle? What's wrong with Bella?" Dad asked worried.

"Edward?" he said as Edward looked over to see what was wrong. "What did Bella get to eat?"

Edward looked over at my plate, "It looks like mushroom ravioli."

Mr. Cullen came over to look at my food, "It doesn't look fully cooked, Charlie." He said as he kicked Edward out of his spot to see what was wrong.

"Bella, can you open your mouth for me please?" He said as I did so. "Charlie, is she allergic to anything?"

Daddy thought for a minute, "She's allergic to…mushrooms," he said in a horrified look.

Carlisle looked mortified for a few seconds, "C'mon, Esme, we need to get her to the hospital now." He said as he carefully picked me up.

"Bella? Can you please hold on there for just a few more minutes," he said in a worried tone, but before he could finish, I blacked out into unconsciousness.

_A few minutes…hours…days later…who knows._

"Isabella?" I heard Edward say.

I groaned for a few seconds, and then found my voice to talk to him. "Where am I?"

He looked really sad after I said that. "Bella, you're in the hospital. You went out to dinner with my family a few days ago, and you ate undercooked mushrooms that you are allergic too. You fainted when they got to far down in your throat. My dad brought you here, and then he got them out just in time."

I started to frown, "I ruined your night, didn't I?"

Edward started to get mad. "Isabella Marie Swan, you did not in any way shape or form ruin my night. I was just worried as heck about you. Dad!" Edward called.

As Mr. Cullen walked in, he looked like he hasn't slept in hours, "Yes, Edward?" he asked right before he saw me. As soon as he saw that I was awake, he instantly looked relieved, "Nice to see that you're up, Isabella."

I smiled, "It's better to be up than unconscious."

They both laughed, "Right you are, Bella," Mr. Cullen said. "How do you feel?"

I wasn't sure at that point. "I feel really dizzy, and my throat really hurts. I'm really sorry that I ruined your night, I knew better than to order mushrooms, but I was just shocked that you told my dad," I said with a frown on my face.

Mr. Cullen laughed, "Like Edward said before, we aren't mad, just worried. Your dad is in the cafeteria if you want me to get him. Him and Edward have been here ever since I brought you here. You were out for four days, you know."

I looked shocked for a minute, "How bad was it?"

He looked a little sad for a minute, "Pretty bad. You were lucky that you told your dad as soon as you did. Isabella, I had to take a blood test, and mushrooms aren't all you're allergic to."

I cocked my head to the side, "Then what else? My doctor told me that is all that I'm allergic to, well, besides seasonal allergies."

"How well do you react to nuts?" he asked as he sat on the end of my bed.

I thought for a minute, "I don't know. I don't eat them, when I was a baby, I wouldn't go near them."

"You're allergic to nuts, and dust. Not like pollen or anything, but household dust. The restaurant was very dusty, and that might have been one of your problems."

I laughed for a minute, "That's why I always have problems breathing at school."

When I said that, Edward and Mr. Cullen looked very worried. Edward was the one to talk this time, "You have problems breathing at school, Isabella?"

I nodded, "I sit right by a window, and it's very dusty. That's always why I have Kleenex and am constantly coughing."

"Bella," Mr. Cullen started to say, "How long has this been going on?"

I looked down to the floor, "A while."

When I said that, they both looked mortified. "Isabella, do you know what this could mean?"

I looked scared, "Could I die?"

"It is a possibility," he said with a mortified expression looking over to Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Age 13**_

Going on my way to my desk, I noticed that Edward was there all ready for class way to early. As soon as he saw me come in, he smiled and walked over to me. "Happy birthday, Isabella," he said as he leaned in to kiss me.

I blushed, "Thank you, Edward."

He smiled and then walked back to his desk. As I got to mine, I felt that something was different. After I got over that, I walked out of the classroom to my locked. I noticed that there was a note taped on it.

_Open to see what's inside_

_~~you know who~~_

Once I read that, I smiled and opened up my locker. There was a card taped to a silver box.

_Isabella,_

_Happy birthday first of all! Can you believe it that we are finally in 8__th__ grade? Haha, neither can I. I wanted to tell you something very special today. You can walk home with me if you want, and my parents and your dad and brother said that they will come over later._

_These few months have been amazing, Isabella. You made me the happiest kid alive, and there is no comparison to other girls when we are dealing with you. You are everything I've always wanted in a girl, and nothing in the world will change how feel about you._

_I decided that I couldn't wait to tell you after school, and while I'm writing this card, I just can't get it out of my head. Last, I just wanted to thank you for what you have given me._

_I love you, Isabella._

_Edward_

A few lines into the card, I started crying like no other. Who knew that Edward loved me? Who knew that I would fall for the class nerd, well, not really, but still the image is there.

As I went to open the box, I noticed that the bell was about to ring. I quickly opened the silver box and noticed a silver charm bracelet with a crystal heart attached to it. The note on the box said,

_This was my great-grandma's. It means a lot to the Cullen family, and I wanted to pass it onto you. This is my heart, only meant for you._

As I clasped the bracelet on my wrist, the bell rung. I walked into the class room and quickly sat down at my desk two seats away from Edward, starting to write a note to him.

_Edward,_

_I can't even start to say how much I appreciated everything that you said. And the bracelet, that was the best gift I have ever gotten. This birthday means a heck of a lot to me, and you just made it a hundred times better._

_Thank you for giving me the chance to date the most amazing person in the universe. I just really want to tell people already, but I think we should wait until high school. Even though I really don't want to, I think that it's for the best._

_Oh and Edward,_

_I love you, too._

_Bells._

As I passed the note to Mike Newton, he looked instantly suspicious. "Please give this to Edward. Thank you," I said in my flirtiest voice I could manage. He looked speechless after I said that, and immediately handed it to Edward.

As I tried to pay attention to our English lesson, Mike handed me a not looking sad. "Here, Bella."

As I read the note, I looked my happiest that I could manage.

Isabella,

You have no idea of how happy that makes me to hear, well, see, you say that. I really do mean it, and I always will no matter what.

You will always be my Isabella, and everything in the future will work…I just know it.

~~Edward~~

I decided that we should stop passing notes and wait for lunch to talk.

After all of my morning classes, I walked over to Alice and Rosalie and told them that we needed to talk, and then they followed me into the bathroom.

"So what's up, Bella?" Alice asked.

I instantly looked nervous, "Remember when I was twelve and I was at the restaurant and Mr. Cullen and Edward happened to save my life?"

They both looked at each other and then back at me, "Yea. What about it?" Rosalie asked.

I blushed majorly, "Well, I kind of have some news to tell you two."

Alice looked shocked and immediately ran over and started shaking my shoulders. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU ARE NOT PREGNANT!"

I laughed, "No, Alice, I'm not." When I said that, her expression looked relieved. "But there's something I need to tell you about Edward and me."

They both cocked their heads to the side, "What is it, Bella."

I blushed again and looked down to the floor. "Well, Edward and I have been dating since the middle of last year."

They both looked at each other for a minute and then suddenly bursted out laughing. "Good one, Bella. Now what did you have to tell us?" Rosalie asked.

"That was what I wanted to tell you," I said a little angry.

They kept on laughing, "Yea right, Bella. You, one of the prettiest girls here dating the total nerd, not likely."

Now is when I started to get furious. "You know, if you cant accept who my boyfriend is, then maybe you two aren't my real friends," I said stomping out of the bathroom.

As I left the bathroom, I saw Edward and Jacob talking. I stomped angrily passed them to go to the office. When they saw that I went pass them, they both came running up to me.

"Bells? What's wrong?" Jacob asked with a concerned expression on his face.

"Not in the mood, Jake," I snapped back at him.

"Isabella? Jake's right, what's wrong?" He said as he matched Jacob's tone.

As I kept walking away, "Same answer to Jake's question, Edward."

I knew that they would follow me, but when I looked back, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, and Jake were all talking. Alice and Rosalie looked really concerned, and Jake and Edward looked furious. When Alice and Rosalie saw that I was watching them, they ran over to where I was.

As I walked away, I felt a strong grip on my shoulders pull me back. I felt Edward pull me into his chest, and his warm breath against my neck, "I'm very sorry, Isabella. Alice and Rosalie both apologize, don't worry, Jake had a nice talk with them," he said with a laugh.

I turned around to face him, "I just didn't want to tell them yet. I knew that something like that would have happened."

Edward laughed, "Jacob took it pretty well though. You do have some friends that can accept us together, you know."

I laughed, too, "Yea. I know. And I have some pretty amazing ones, too."

As we walked down the hallway, Alice and Rosalie met up with us and immediately came to hug me. Alice was the first to speak, "OH MY GAWD! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT, BELLA! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE-"

She was cut off by my annoyance, "I get the point, Alice! You're forgiven!"

Before I could eve finish they were both hugging me way to tight, and doing it on purpose just to embarrass us. Rosalie quietly whispered in my ear, "You two actually do look pretty good together, you know? And how about you set me up with your brother, because he is just way to gorgeous not to have me, I mean really."

I laughed, "I'll see what I can do. But then again, Alice would need a boyfriend-"

"Oh!" she screamed out loud, "How about that Jasper dude. They would look good together. The little pixie mixed with the sensitive jock. How about it, Bells?'

I laughed for a minute, "So the pixie and the sensitive jock, the blonde with my muscular bear of a brother, and me with the most gorgeous boy ever…yea, I think this could work," I said with a smile plastered on my face.

Rosalie laughed too, "That's the Bella I know."

Alice joined our conversation next, "Me with Jasper? That would work out…totally! He is so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,-"

We all screamed this time, "WE GET THE POINT, ALICE!"

"So amazingly gorgeous!" she finished.

We all laughed, "Oh, and Rosalie, you and Emmett really do look good together," she added with a smile.

I quietly whispered to Rosalie, "How did she hear any of that?"

Alice turned around and laughed for a minute, "I have really good hearing. Remember in fifth grade? It was when the whole gossip thing started to appear, and no matter what someone said about me, I always heard them."

We all thought for a minute, "Oh! I remember, you actually beat me into the gravel once," Jacob said with a horrified expression on his face.

We all laughed, and then the final bell rang. "So Bella," Edward started. "What are you doing for your birthday today?"

Alice and Rosalie quickly jumped in, "We were planning on doing a friend thing, oh, but you're invited too. We wouldn't want any of the soon-to-be family not to be there," Alice added with a sly smile while Edward and I blushed.

"Thanks, Alice," I said to match her tone.

As she went to her locker, she yelled back, "Welcome!"

I sighed and leaned against the locker, "You know, this is going to be the longest birthday of my life," I said while all of them laughed.

"So, Bella," Edward started to say, "What do you specifically want to do tonight?"

I thought for a minute while Rosalie talked to Jacob. "Hm. I honestly don't know. What do you want to do?"

Edward laughed, "It's your birthday, Isabella. Whatever you want will be perfect."

I laughed, too, "I really don't care. Usually whatever I want to do, everyone complains."

Edward laughed again, "But it's your day, you don't have to listen to what other people want. How many times would you actually give a care of what other people want on your birthday?"

I thought for a minute, "I'm as stubborn as a rock, so I guess all the time. The rock would win any argument really."

Edward laughed and put his arm around my shoulder as he walked me outside to his parents car.

"Hello, Isabella," Mrs. Cullen said to me. Mr. Cullen joined in with his wife, "Yes, hello, Isabella. Happy birthday!" they both said together.

As I blushed and cringed into the back seat, they all laughed. "So, Edward, Isabella, I called your dad, and he and Emmett will be at out house in a few hours, and then it's up to you about what you want to do tonight, it's your day," Mr. Cullen said.

Edward laughed for a minute, "Already tried telling her that, dad. It won't work. In Bella's words, she's as stubborn as a rock."

They all laughed as we pulled up into their house. "I still can't get over the fact that you have such a big house," I said to all of them.

"Thank you, Isabella," Mrs. Cullen said to me as we all walked in.

As we got in, Alice and Rosalie were already there with my family, Jake, and a few friends from school. "Happy birthday, Bella!" they all shouted as we walked in.

I blushed majorly as Alice and Rosalie came over to hug me, "And you thought that we wouldn't throw you a party," she said as she quietly went "Psh."

Emmett was the next one to come up and talk to me, "And just to think that this year you will graduate," he said with a laugh, "My little Belly is growing up so fast," he said as he faked tears.

I laughed as Mike, Angela, and Jessica all came up to me to hug me, "Happy birthday, Bella," they all said.

I smiled, "I guess birthdays can be nice after all," I said with a true real smile.


End file.
